


moon song

by homovikings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homovikings/pseuds/homovikings
Summary: a collection of short drabbles posted to tumblr(aka how levi follows erwin in every single universe quite like the tide follows the moon)





	1. ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm a graveyard digger that moves around from town to town and you're someone i've buried at least six times in the last few years"

The second time, Levi thinks nothing of it; he glimpses the pallid form as the casket slams shut and feels an inkling of familiarity that washes away with the repetitive _dig, dig, dig,_ of his occupation. 

Four months later, Levi furrows his brows as the priest—to a crowd of none—reiterates bullshit prayers and remembrances about the lone corpse laying in a cheap casket. He dares a closer look, thinks, I know those eyes, that chin, those cheekbones.

Three months after that, in a small village wrought with the plague, Levi spends his days shoveling dirt aside for more and more holes to fill with the dead. He turns his mind off, thinks nothing of it. He wears a mask over his face and gloves upon his hands.

“You work exceedingly hard,” comments someone, and Levi turns to find a tall, robed figure standing some ways away.

“I do,” Levi responds stiffly. He turns away.

(He need not explain his determination, his drive, the memory of his mother decaying in front of him, to anyone.)

Two weeks later he peeks an open casket and finds those same eyes staring up at him, vacant. He wonders why no one granted this corpse the gift of privacy. He slides his hands down the cold face, the eyelids sliding shut, feeling an unease borne of familiarity and dread.

A year later, he reappears. Levi had been waiting.

“Will you come with me,” he says, more statement than question, and Levi hesitates, gripping his shovel tightly.

“Perhaps,” he answers, stepping forward.


	2. erwin's doggie daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin runs a doggie daycare. levi is a nervous wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for brooke <3

Levi paces back and forth. Hanji, sitting at his kitchen table, groans obnoxiously loud and shouts, “For the _last time_ , Levi! Moblit left his dog at this daycare and it was _fine_!”

Whirling around, Levi hisses, “ _It_?” with such a hurt, accusatory tone that Hanji blanches, waving their hands defensively. “ _She, she_ was fine, not it, I — listen, you know I’m not a dog person —”

“Who owns this place?” Levi interrupts, slamming both hands onto the table. Hanji’s cup wobbles. “What’s their name? Age? Zodiac sign? Do they have a degree in veterinary practices? Is their home sanitized? Will Teacup be at risk? Do I need to get her shots upda —”

“There’s something so wrong with you,” Hanji observes mildly, as Levi continues talking over them, “like, there’s a lot wrong with me, but you’re on another level.”

Levi stuffs the dish towel in Hanji’s mouth.

* * *

Levi sits in the drivers’ seat and practices breathing exercises. Petra, in the passenger seat, tries _so hard_ to look supportive and not at all judgmental, and it’s because of the clear effort she’s putting in that Levi chooses not to be angry or annoyed with her. It’s impossible to be angry or annoyed with Petra half the time. Like, look at her. She’s so sweet. Does she have a mean bone in her body?

“I’m _sure_ ,” Petra begins, “that Teacup will be _fine_ , Levi. You know, you’re — you’re overthinking this, I think, and a little anxious, but it’s fine, and Teacup needs some socialization —”

“Are you saying I don’t socialize my dog enough?” Levi snaps his gaze to hers and glares. Scratch everything nice he just thought.

Petra _rolls her eyes_. As if that’s not enough, _then_ she smacks him upside the head. What the fuck? He just thought _so many_ kind things about her and here she is, mocking his struggle. As if reading his thoughts, she says, “Stop being so dramatic, Jesus Christ. This is just like that frat party all over again.”

Levi gapes at her. There’s nothing he can say. From the backseat, Teacup barks, reminding both of them that she’s there. The backseat window is smeared with dog snot and saliva and Levi grimaces at the sight of it but then he looks at his beautiful baby girl and all of his irritation melts away. “I’m so worried,” he whispers. “What if the other dogs don’t like her.”

Petra grabs his hands, holds them tightly. “Levi,” she says. “Any dog would be a fool to dislike Teacup.”

They spend a moment maintaining meaningful eye-contact. Levi finally nods and looks away, closes his eyes, murmurs, “You’re so right,” and hops out of the car.

* * *

The person who greets them is some tall, greasy-haired fuck that looks like he glued his pubes to his face. Teacup actually _growls_ at him. Levi is so taken aback by his normally docile, friendly dogs’ behavior that he doesn’t have the foresight to tug her back before she’s flinging herself at the person’s crotch. The man howls and falls to the floor.

“Teacup!” Levi shouts, disapproving, and his beloved angelic dog flounces back to him, looking apologetic. “Wow, sorry, she — uh — she — never — she — wow — a — that is a crotch,” Levi stammers, staring at the doorway where a newcomer rushed through at the commotion and _great Odin’s ravens_ was he created from fucking clay? Was he molded from diamonds? Levi’s mouth dries up. He vaguely hears Petra make a disbelieving noise.

“Nile!” the angel crafted straight from God’s personal workshop snaps, his huge beautiful hands flying to his firm, Dorito-inspired hips, “Get off the floor! That’s unsanitary!”

Levi feels his heart burst. A string of saliva drips from Teacup’s mouth. “Same,” he whispers, placing his hand on the top of her head. “Fucking same.”

* * *

Turns out, Angel’s name is really Erwin, and his smile makes flowers bloom. Levi spends the entire introductory tour in a daze, caught between staring at Erwin’s mouth and his ass which is, like, so round? It’s so round and pert and _firm_ and Levi is weak, he’s fucking weak. Petra massages her temples the entire meeting.

“It’s really quite large,” Erwin’s saying, “and very, very capable; I’ve dedicated a lot of time to making sure it leaves people satisfied.”

Levi nods, staring at Erwin’s crotch. “I agree, very much,” he says.

“It’s safe,” Erwin continues, gesturing at the playroom for the dogs, “and I make sure every potential newcomer is friendly and receptive.”

“I’m so receptive,” Levi agrees.

“What?”

“Teacup.” Levi blinks and looks away from where Erwin hides the Holy Grail of Cocks. “Uh, my dog. Receptive. Good place,” he adds, lamely.

* * *

“Please, Levi,” Petra begs, head in her hands, “please do not fuck the dog nanny, _please_. Hanji’s not-boyfriend _always_ goes to this place and it’d be really —”

“I,” Levi intones, sitting up straight (the straightest he’ll ever be, this gay asshole), “do not judge your polyamorous set-up, therefore, you shall not judge me pursuing this sexy man.”

Petra slumps further. “God dammit.”

* * *

“I want to say,” Levi begins, stirring his scrambled eggs, “that . . . you were right.”

Hanji looks up. Their face betrays nothing. It’s almost as if they fell into a catatonic state of disbelief. “What.”

Levi lowers the heat on the ovens’ burners and turns, a grim expression on his face. “You were right, Hanji,” he repeats. “Erwin’s Doggie Daycare was a fantastic choice.”

“I _told_ you —” Hanji’s exclamations of victory are cut short when Erwin strolls into the kitchen, wearing loose-fitting pajama pants and _nothing else_ , his chest and neck littered with bite marks and hickeys.

“Good morning,” Erwin murmurs, kissing the side of Levi’s head as he reaches past him for a coffee cup.

Hanji chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing crack so much


	3. fury born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to vocalize his name would rend the flesh from erwin's very marrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lol

The last person Levi was assigned to tripped and fell into a freshly dug hole of poisonous snakes, so forgive him for viewing the whole “this person you’re matched with is a Chosen One” narrative with complete and utter disdain.

“This is such bullshit,” Levi mutters, watching as the — admittedly handsome — blond warrior slices through enemies with nary a second thought. “I mean, he’ll have some lame-ass weakness, you know?” He looks askance at Hanji. “Like, ohh, my heel! Don’t touch my heel! And then _BAM_ , he’s dead.”

Hanji rolls their eyes. They look over at him, face shifting from vaguely humanoid to monstrous to animalistic to a placid, vaguely human expression as they say, “At least yours doesn’t have panic attacks every three minutes,” gesturing towards their own Chosen One — a human named Moblit, currently struggling to carry seven different scrolls for Hypatia — in the oval cylinder that is their scrying guide.

Levi doesn’t answer. He zeroes in on his own Chosen, watches the way he twists, turns, evades, dodges — his blade slides through anyone who dares come too close during the battle, letting loose roars of such rage and agony that Levi feels his own immortal nerves tensing in response.  

* * *

Battles rage and end and Levi is forced to admit that his Chosen seems to harbor no visible physical weakness. He’s struck in the heel and he lives on; he drags himself to a hut, seeks solace with the healer he finds there. His shoulder houses several errant arrows and yet he continues breathing, finely, even — even makes a joke about it, several months later, when his travels send him from sea-shorn beaches to a forest thicket ensconced in warfare.

He’s fed poisonous boar and drinks toxic wine and yet he continues living, breathing, laughing, _believing_ , and Levi ignores Hanji’s prying eyes when he materializes a physical form for himself and steps foot on Earth for the first time in millennia.

Levi’s magic ebbs and flows in him as he looks around: sees the foliage up close and personal, hears the distant chattering of a society believing in but never seeing the gods, the deities; thinks, ah, so this is what it’s like, and then he takes his first few steps as Man.

* * *

His Chosen finds him first, of course; Levi would not have settled for less. He’s taken to a hut much grander than the rest where he supposes political meetings are held and he’s positioned before several men seated behind a high table whom think they’re worthy enough to decide his fate.

Levi tunes them out. He lets them speak. His eyes never move from his Chosen’s form, he whom bristles at things the elders’ speak, he whom purses his lips, snarls, looks to Levi as if he’s more than a found burden.

It’s because of that that Levi lets some magic leak through. Silently persuades the elders’ to allow his entrance. His Chosen’s face at the decision validates his choosing.

* * *

“I am Erwin,” his Chosen says. Erwin dips a cloth into the water basin in his tent and looks to Levi hesitantly, as if — as if for permission. Levi nods. Erwin presses the wet cloth to Levi’s face and says, “I know not where you came from, but I promise to protect you.”

Levi’s ears twitch. He hears no lie.

“Do you — have a name?” Erwin questions.

Levi stares up at him. To vocalize his birth name would rend the flesh from Erwin’s very marrow; the entire area would be reduced to ashes. He’s not even sure how to translate his name to Erwin’s human tongue, and so he blinks and shortens it and says, “Levi.” He looks into Erwin’s eyes. “My name is Levi.”

“Levi,” Erwin repeats, a smile spreading across his handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brooke likes history right


	4. v day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they didn't need some holiday created by hallmark to show that they cared for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i just dedicate this entire collection of drabbles to brooke

It’s Valentine’s Day and — the thing is, Levi and Erwin never really… discussed the holiday?

See, Levi is of the mind that if you want to spoil your partner, you don’t wait until some Hallmark-created holiday rolls around. You just _do_ it. Sure, he’s awkward and shy and avoids looking at Erwin’s eyes whenever he presents him with some lovely token-or-other of his affection, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t _do_ it, rather frequently (erm, every _week_ , or two weeks, really; sometimes Levi is walking down the street and glimpses something in the windowpane of some shop and he _has_ to purchase it because it reminds him of Erwin).

Erwin isn’t that far off — he surprises Levi with fabulous bouquets, thick, romantic gatherings of stonecrop and amaryllis, buttercup and zinnia, daisies and astrantia and dahlia and Levi has to stuff his face into the bouquet so he doesn’t meet Erwin’s glimmering, happy eyes.

So they’re — they both don’t _need_ some special holiday to showcase their love: if Erwin wants to splurge and attend dinner at some fancy restaurant with Levi, he does. If Levi wants to put pen to paper and articulate a love letter to Erwin, he does. If Erwin wants to study Levi’s profile in the dim lighting of evening, surreptitiously stroking that profile onto thick, rich paper, he does.

But, well — Levi anxiously squeezes the dish towel in his hands, watches as the murky water drains down the kitchen sink. Petra, sitting at his breakfast nook, hums and flips through her magazine.

“Hanji insists on a horse-drawn _carriage ride_ through Time’s Square,” Petra sniffs, managing to sound put-upon even though her eyes are twinkling. “They think I’m not aware of the bottle of vintage champagne they’ve hidden, either.”

Levi, his back to Petra, tenses, flares his nostrils, and says, “Just go along with it.” He drops his dish towel and turns, leaning against the counter and observing Petra’s subtle gestures that indicate her anxiety over the whole thing.

Petra takes a deep breath and exhales, visibly relaxing as she leans down and rests her forehead against the tabletop. “Levi,” she murmurs into the wood, “what do you and Erwin have planned?”

Levi shrugs. His lack of verbal answer has Petra raising her eyes, so he says, “I dunno.”

Resembling a fish, Petra says, “But… this is your first Valentine’s Day together.”

“Yeah,” Levi says. _We also fucked on the first date,_ he thinks to himself, but doesn’t verbalize it — Petra is already staring at him as if he revealed he came from a different planet. Pluto, probably, knowing her sense of humor.

Petra closes her mouth and looks away. “Whatever. I need to go — I have a wax appointment.” She quirks a smile his way as she stands, purposely leaving her dirty dishes on the table. “Let me know how today goes, I guess.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Just get out,” he grumbles, pretending to be annoyed when she laughs and kisses his cheek before departing.

* * *

Levi spends the rest of the day anxiously flitting around his apartment, tidying up everything that seems out of place, until Erwin buzzes for entry; he gulps and lets him up and, upon opening his apartment door, feels all of his stress melt away.

Erwin stands before him, smiling tiredly, two boxes of pizza held stacked atop each other in his hands.

“You can come in, but only because of the pizza,” Levi says, directing a small, private smile Erwin’s way.

Erwin huffs a laugh and steps inside, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Levi’s mouth. “I got the meat lovers pizza,” Erwin says, wagging his brows obnoxiously, and Levi snorts an unattractive laugh and smacks his chest.

They spend the night curled up against each other on Levi’s couch, watching reruns of Hell’s Kitchen and laughing stupidly hard; one pizza is demolished, and a dent is made through the second before Erwin gets up to wrap it in foil and preserve it in Levi’s fridge. When he slips back, wrapping his arms around Levi, Levi realizes that he had spent the last several minutes shivering with bated breath as he waited for Erwin’s return.

“Hmm,” Levi murmurs, turning so that he can burrow his head in Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s hand finds his hair, settles at the nape of his neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he continues.

Erwin freezes, tensely enough that Levi pulls far enough away to look up at him with a raised brow. “It’s… Valentine’s Day?” Erwin asks.

Levi bursts into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there im at tumblr @erurisms and twitter @mercypharahs


End file.
